


Magnus and Toki fuck

by Zowabob



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Friends straight to lovers with no plot device stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zowabob/pseuds/Zowabob
Summary: Magnus rocks Tokis world
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Toki Wartooth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Magnus and Toki fuck

"Oh yeah baby ride it out" Toki was sitting on magnus's lap, riding him like his life depended on it.  
Ever since Toki met him he was such a cool dude, always making sure Toki felt great and giving him snacks for diabetics like him!

It helped that his dick was to die for to.  
" Ah you ams so deeps inside me" Toki groaned as he continued to bounce on his dick, the room filled with groans and the wet slaps of skin against skin.

"Baby you like that mmm yea" Magnus chuckled as Toki made desperate loud moans and whimpers not being able to form words anymore. Magnus could barely take it, Toki was always down for more and his body was to die for,  
Magnus had no complaints considering how good crazy bitches fucked, it helped he was also a crazy bitch. Flipping Toki onto his back he starts pummeling tokis hole, the headboard slamming against the wall again and again.

The younger man wraps his legs around him as he thrusts, holding on to the headboard for support.  
"Ah ah oh mys god, yous so good! Yous so good!oh god you ams go faster!" Yelling out his commands he forgot the magic words

Slowing down but still thrusting deep inside Toki , Magnus takes the time to get him even more worked up "uh uh baby, magic words"  
"Fucks yous, faster!"  
"I'm already balls deep in you, say the magic words" pressing his hand against Tokis throat as he speeds up anyway.  
"Uh uh ah ohs, ohs mys god, ohs mys god, please sir! Please sir! You ams fucks Toki harder,please! He lets the plea out in a wail as his lover fucks his brains out.

"Those are the words,good boy good fucking boy"  
both are moaning loud as Magnus uses his size to pummel his ass till he cums.

the headboard slams against the wall untill Tokis shooting cum all over him and Magnus. He follows shortly after, cumming deep in Tokis ass with a loud moans.

After cleaning it off of themselves they bask in the afterglow and share a smoke, Toki curled up next to him, Magnus figures that he would very much like to keep doing this.

**Author's Note:**

> I think Toki and Magnus would be really really good together, this all takes place in the universe where none of that stuff happens.  
> I mean plot device stabbing is kinda lame anyways.
> 
> Also Magnus would never tell pickles to say anything to his face because pickles would climb there and get him.  
> Thank for reading! You can find me at  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/the_great_lupin


End file.
